Bad Boy Meets Vigilante
by Divinely Ethereal
Summary: Asuka is wellknown for being her neighbourhood vigilante. She is also the Head Prefect at her high school,but when a certain somebody moves in next door, and joins her school, will Asuka be able to tame them, or even retain her own sanity?
1. Chapter 1A:One Long Summer

**Bad Boy Meets Vigilante**

**A/N: I have no right to Tekken whatsoever. **

**This is the first part of Ch1: Asuka's POV**

**Chapter I(A): One Long Summer**

_Osaka, first part of August_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I've been down to Kyoto to help with Gran, but I didn't stay that long, just two days, because I couldn't afford to ignore my duties as _

_Neighbourhood Vigilante. Yeah, I know there's no such position as "Neighbourhood Vigilante", but that's what I've been called since primary_

_school, and things aren't about to change just because I'm on my way to junior high.I guess you can call me "the informal enforcer of the laws_

_of civil conduct", but that sounds just too elaborate, so you can settle for "justice fighter" instead._

_I've lived in Osaka my whole life, and I've never been away from town for more than a couple of days. If I left for just one week, then by the time I got back, all hell would have broken loose, so I can't just up and go.Period._

_I guess you could say that I'm indispensable to my neighbourhood, and you would probably be right. After all, who else will do the one hundred and one daily chores that would keep the neighbourhood up and running? Who will break all the endless fights started by those_

_terrible boys, and keep them from each others' throats? Who will babysit Mrs Takano's kids, run errands for old Mrs Nitta, keep the kids_

_off Mr Takayama's property, take Mr Kanzaki's dog for walks and...I don't know, have I left out something? I do so many odd jobs from_

_time to time, you know, that sometimes I wind up losing track of them all. But hey, the best part is that I can still keep up with my Kazama_

_ryu training, as well as get straight A's at school._

_Summer, a great part of the year, but not necessarily the best. This summer, the kids' mischief seems to have doubled,no trippled, and even_

_the adults are acting kind of childish themselves. I'm actually beginning to regret my trip to Kyoto, but it's over and done with, so let's move on._

_This summer is the hottest one we've had in Osaka since before I was born, according to Father. There's been this really bad drought, and people have started to cheat, violating the ban on hosepipe use. Well, you can imagine where I fit in. I had to gently knock on their doors and politely ask that they respect the rules, and you can also imagine that I wasn't too pleased to be woken up by a call on my private line,from the ever-observant Mr Kanzaki, who wanted me to go over to Mr Takayama's, because he had his sprinklers on at two in the morning!_

_That wasn't the end of my troubles, not by a long shot. There were those new people moving into the empty house next door, a stern looking middle-aged man, and a boy in his late teens. As soon as I saw the latter, I knew he was trouble. He was just so...how to describe it?Liberal?_

_No...a punk!Yeah, that was it. He was dressed so provocatively in skin tight black jeans, held up with what I thought to be a snake-skin belt, and a grey sleevless shirt that stuck to his chest, showing off his well built frame.He wore black boots that made a funny clicking noise as he walked-no strutted, black fingerless gloves and a pair of goggles that he carelessly slid up his head.And that hair...flaming red and worn at _

_shoulder length. Gosh, that boy sure had some freak sense of fashion, not to mention that he appeared to be roguish and rude, "uncultured", as my father would say._

_Well, I was proven right, wasn't I? On the morning after the move, I was jogging along the neighbourhood, as part of my daily routine,and he was there, leaning insolently behind his garden wall, seemingly waiting for me, and wolf-whistling as I passed. Well, you can imagine how I felt,I just wanted to pound him into mincemeat.Okay, Asuka,calm down, I told myself, and finally managed to give him the dirtiest look I could muster before going on my way._

_And after that little encounter, things that were previously unheard of in our neighbourhood began to happen. A totally freaked out Mrs Takano told me how her twin 8 year old sons had been smoking cigarettes the other day. Mr Takayama was near a mental breakdown when he told me how his beautifully kept lawn and flowerbeds were trampled, and that there were boot marks all over the place. Boot marks, that sent off alarm bells in my head, but I had to wait before making a move.Mrs Nitta eventually called and said she couldn't have her afternoon nap because she kept hearing the roaring of an engine of some sort. A motorcycle engine, I knew, for I heard it too, along with everyone else, and we would see the red headed boy race along at breakneck speed. And to cap it all off, even when couped up in his room, the boy was still able to make enough noise to wake up the dead. He had a passion for Metal and Hard Rock, and I watched him from my window once,as he played his electric guitar and sang the most appalling lyrics, until he noticed me and winked, and I had to withdraw with revulsion._

_Well, it was high time to take action. Patience had its limits, right? On a dark, moonless night , when I couldn't sleep because of all the din, I slipped on my sneakers,and remembering what a pervert that boy was, threw a heavy jacket over my pajamas, and sneaked out of the house, intending to pay hima little unexpected midnight visit. I wanted to confront him, and with the element of surprise, perhaps leave the impression I wanted._

**A/N: up next, same Chap in Hwoarang's POV...**


	2. Chapter 1B: One Long Bore

**Chapter I(B): One Long Bore**

_**A/N: I will never own Tekken. Thank you for your interest people, and sorry**_

_**to have kept you waiting. This is Hwoarang's POV, so I'm forced to use HIS **_

_**kind of language.**_

_Osaka, August_

Enter the Blood Talon, the one and only sexy Hwoarang, and make sure you get the name right, 'cuz those stupid Japs sure as hell can't! Yeah, I know you girls are already squealing for my autograph, but hey, don't you wanna hear my story first? Then I can get around to signing your shirts with lipstick, or any other places you like, I'm really not that fussed about it.

Well, here I am, training my butt off in this crappy place; it's so damn nineties I swear it should belong in a prehistoric museum! And did I mention that it's as hot as hell in here? A freakin' furnace!

All thanks to Master Baek. The old man can be a real pain in the ass! "This is unacceptable Hwoarang. We lost face because of your sloppy performance. You should prove that Tae Kwon Do is the ultimate art by knowing all there is to know about your enemy's art." So I find myself in this hellhole,looking for a so-called apprenticeship with a Jap dojo master!

Not that I lost; hell I NEVER lose, but they just happened to catch me on a day when I was in a real shitty mood; and well, I TIED. With some fruity looking Jap pretty-boy ,even. My fabulous flaming hair shits all over his cheap, spiked up hairdo; I mean, seriously, who does his hair, some lame-ass Goth wannabe? But hey, I still tied with him, so I kinda deserve what I got.

But this is way too harsh, man,even by Master Baek's standards. I mean, this place is for grumpy old geezers like him who just can't get a life.It's in need of a serious makeover. Some bars'd sure do the trick, plus a few nightclubs, plenty of hot motorcycle babes and maybe an orgy or two every other night.I'm gonna do my damndest to pimp this place up!

The morning after the big crash in living standards, I was leaning against our wall, minding my own business, when this chick showed up,in full jogging gear. Damn, was she hot, even with her face all red and yucky with sweat. But she just gave me this look, like I was dogcrap on her shoes. It really was weird, I mean, I _did_ behave myself; yeah, I admit I did wolf-whistle a bit, but hey, that's the standard hello to a hot chick!

I really didn't like the look on her face, real stuck-up and shit, like she was too good for the world. It kinda reminded me of that Jap boy's expression when I faced him, really pissed me off. They could be sibs, for all I know; those Japs look too damned alike.Anyways, I kept my eyes on her after that; I mean, she _WAS_ hot; too bad she hung out with those geeks and losers.

I was really bored out of my mind. You don't have enough space in that damn neighbourhood to ride a motorbike, but I did so anyway just to piss off the neighbours, so they'd decide to kick Master Baek out. I did other stuff too; gave away some slims to a couple of kids; showed 'em how to have a good smoke, and saw their mother go bananas when she found out.

I also found some stuff on that hot girl. She was some kinda community worker, had to keep order in the neighbourhood, so I thought, what the hell, I could use some more run-ins with the babe. I really wanted to see a hot chick with a hot temper! I started "vandalizing", as Master Baek would put it; you know, trampling some neighbour's lawn and flowers, nothin' serious enough to land me in the slammer.Then Master Baek found out and locked me up, but I still made a helluva noise with my guitar, making up lyrics to some real hard-core metal; not that gay "rock&roll" shit invented by some weird-haired wack on dope! And I'd notice the girl watching me through her bedroom window sometimes, and then once, I winked at her, and she jumped back about a mile; it was so freakin' funny!

I think I was trying real hard to impress her, and if there's one thing I really hate, it's chicks who play hard- to- get. But I got all excited, like a kid who gets to smoke his first pot, when she finally decided to make a call at my place in the middle of the night. I watched her through my window, thinking her timing couldn't have been any better Really, if she was thinking she could outwit Hwoarang, the king of wit, then she was in for a big surprise!

_**That's it then! Wonder what Hwoarang's up to...**_


End file.
